


Backrubs

by chrobins



Series: Haikyuu!! Request Fills [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day At The Beach, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traning camp beach day. Kuroo visits his blonde boyfriend. Request fill for @boyfcks on twitter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backrubs

Being a second year, the summer training camp was less daunting as before as Tsukishima had already played against these schools last year. The only different thing was that Hinata, Akaashi, Lev and some other first year from Fukurodani had become his training partners and it was weird with Bokuto and Kuroo there giving him advice. But without Akaashi, Tsukishima would probably not have survived.

What was new and strange was the last day of training camp; instead of having a normal barbecue like last year, the coaches had put together a barbecue on the beach. Now, Tsukishima was okay with it in the beginning, but once the temperature started to rise, his stamina declined as he huddled under an umbrella next to a sleeping Yamaguchi while mostly everyone else was either playing beach volleyball or swimming in the ocean.

As Tsukishima tried to drown out the sound of energetic children (aka his entire team), there was a voice right above him that nearly made the blonde jump in surprise. His glasses were sitting to the side and he did not really feel like putting them on to see whoever was trying to disturb his peace. The blonde squinted up at the figure, but instantly recognized the silhouette of Nekoma’s former captain, Kuroo Tetsurou. Tsukishima groaned reflexively once he recognized the raven and moved his head back and closed his eyes.

“Aw, don’t be like that, Tsukki. I thought you knew I was coming.” The older male plops down beside the blonde, notices Yamaguchi and keeps his voice down in order not to wake the other up. “Did you get my text?” Tsukishima pouts; he didn’t check his phone since yesterday and now Tsukishima regrets it; he wished he could have mentally prepared himself for Kuroo’s arrival. Still not moving from his spot, Tsukishima figures Kuroo won’t annoy him too much; Kuroo wasn’t that type of person. “Geez, you’re really pale, Tsukki.” The blonde hears rustling, probably in a bag Kuroo brought with him; Tsukishima doesn’t bother to look. He was comfortable before Kuroo came and wasn’t planning on socializing now that he had free time.

Normally the blonde would have jumped at the feeling of cold liquid being poured on his back, but this wasn’t the first time he had been at the beach with the Nekoma captain. It wasn’t the first time he had let his guard down around him, so Tsukishima was used to it. He had thought he was relaxed enough earlier, but when warm hands massage into his back, Tsukishima feels as if he’s melting onto his towel into the sand. “You have to take better care of yourself when I’m not around, Tsukki.” Kuroo chides softly, rubbing on more sunscreen into Tsukishima’s shoulders and down to where his hips met his swim trunks.

Too tired to give a snarky response, Tsukishima lets out a soft sigh as Kuroo works on his shoulders, his back, his arms, his neck...the blonde feels as if he could probably fall asleep like this. And he does, though it takes a while because Hinata’s loud voice carries, but Tsukishima was able to tune it out and focus solely on the slow rise and fall of his breaths and the warm hands on his back.

When Tsukishima finally falls asleep, Yamaguchi wakes up. The boy yawns and sits up, stretching. “Tsukki--” But instead of seeing the blonde, Yamaguchi notices Kuroo first. He rubs his eyes, wondering if he’s still dreaming, but the look of shock soon turns into a smile. “Good morning, Kuroo-san!” The freckled male greets sleepily. Kuroo laughs.

“It’s two in the afternoon though.” Yamaguchi laughs sheepishly. “Tsukishima just fell asleep.” Yamaguchi spots the white cream on Kuroo’s hands and tilts his head. “Ah, it’s sunscreen.” Kuroo stares at the other male. “Do you want me to do your back too?” Yamaguchi lets out a small, startled cry.

“A-ah, no! I’m fine, Kuroo-san! I don’t think Tsukki would like that…” Kuroo shrugs and looks down at his hands, rubbing the excess on his own shoulders.

“Want me to call over your setter? Or the ball of sunshine?” Yamaguchi turns red in the face and shakes his head vigorously.

“I’m r-really fine!” Yamaguchi stutters before scrambling up on his feet. “T-thanks, though, K-kuroo-san!” And before Kuroo could give a reply, the freckled boy runs off with his teammates in the water. Kuroo smiles to himself and takes Yamaguchi’s spot next to the already sleeping Tsukishima.

“Well...I guess a nap wouldn’t hurt.” It doesn’t take long for Kuroo to fall asleep with the blonde by his side.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
